


Ride

by ViciousInnocence (orphan_account)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Post-The Gang Misses The Boat, Short, inspired by lines in the summary, joyriding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What do you think? Two seats.<br/>Me and a babe."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mac & Dennis jack an Audi R8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

They swerve in and out of traffic, tyres screeching and horns blaring from neighbouring cars alongside the heavy bassline of the radio. Mac is thrown about in the passenger seat, gripping onto the door handle and seat for dear life. Screaming 'til he’s hoarse for Dennis to slow down, focused on the road ahead and his certain death.

Dennis has never felt so alive. His heart’s pounding to the beat, body pressed back into the drivers seat, feeling the raw power of the engine at his command. Inside his chest, his pulse is racing with the reading on the speed dial. He laughs gleefully as they narrowly miss a family carrier.

The smell of burning rubber and hot tar fuels the atmosphere around them - he barely even notices’ Mac sat next to him. All he can see is the open road, the narrow gaps between the cars guiding him through, and onwards towards the horizon, chasing through the city.

They fly across the bridge out of Philly at over a hundred miles an hour, Mac given up screaming at this point. Though, if Dennis bothered to look he’d see his knuckles were still white and eyes round as the moon. Instead, Dennis can only feel himself smiling, blue eyes bright like the sea, creased up in pure joy.

The car howls through the music powerfully - this is the most electrified Dennis has felt in months. It’s some kind of hyper adolescent reaction to joyriding like this, mixed with the power of being behind the wheel of such an awesome car. The thick leather of the steering wheel under his fingertips, and the shining black chrome of the dashboard completes the experience. He presses down on the pedal a little more, ecstatic as the car lurches forwards.

 

 

Eventually, after half an hour of driving as if they’re fresh out of the gates of hell, Dennis allows the car to breathe and slows down to a kind seventy miles an hour on the highway.

A few minutes pass, until Mac speaks next to him. The sound of his voice is strange, it pops the bubble of his internal retreat.

“What the fuck, dude?” Mac breathes, leaning forward to turn down the volume of the radio station, his pale fingers shaking. Dennis allows the music to fade a little, glancing a quick look at his friend, deciding he probably deserved a response.

“I’ve always wanted to drive a Romeo,” he says proudly, running his hands over the wheel. The adrenaline still rushes through him, muscles tense and chest lightly heaving.

 “…I thought you said it was an Audi?” Mac says slowly, a little fearfully, as if Dennis would suddenly attack him or press his foot flat on the accelerator. Dennis keeps his eyes on the road ahead, he grips the wheel a little tighter and forces himself not to be too angry.

“Same thing,” he replies, refusing to let Mac ruin this high for him, he leans back over and turns up the volume, blocking off the possibility of further conversation agitating his good mood. Though he still hears the irritated curse come from Mac and he hears him shift. If he had bothered to look a second time, he’d see his friend slumped up against the blacked-out window, holding his chin and sulking.

Dennis keeps his eyes on the road, focussing on the radio as the track switches from euphoric bassline to a beat that lulls him into relaxation. He feels his shoulder blades separating in distance and lets his body melt into the plush leather seat.

He sends himself back into his fantasy, turning up the AC so the cool air flows easily over him like the ocean breeze. Dennis breathes in deeply, the smell of hot tarmac enters his lungs alongside the strong essence of Mac’s cologne. The scents inhale deeply through his nostrils, plunging him back into his daydream.

Driving his Alfa Romeo.

_"Just me and a babe."_

Dennis feels an amused smile twitch on his lips, slipping his right hand from the wheel.

Mac near jumps clean out of his skin as Dennis’ fingers crawl onto his thigh, cursing in shock and only relaxing slightly upon sighting the others hand against him. He watches Dennis’ grip tense a little, squeezing his soft flesh through the cheap material of his jeans, perversely feeling up the sensitive muscle beneath. Mac suddenly feels like a teenager, virgin to the touch, he feels like he’s burning up and subconsciously he spreads his legs a little wider. As he lifts his head to observe the others expression, the hand rubs a little higher on his jeans and he’s forced to silence his sinful excitement, biting his lip. 

Mac allows himself to stare at Dennis for a few moments, dumbfounded to see Dennis was still lost in his own fantasy. His large brown eyes blink, curiously tracing over the others lips, because Dennis is innocently smiling ahead at the road, while his fingers tease.

He wonders if Dennis knows exactly what he does to him.

 

Dennis is humming along to the repetitive love song through the speakers, casually steering one-handed, elbow resting neatly against the door. Yards and miles of Pennsylvania falling away behind them, as they roll through the afternoon sun.

It's not exactly what Dennis had dreamt of. He hadn't paid for the car. It wasn’t an Alfa Romeo either. There was no skimpy beach babe sat beside him. Though Dennis could always pretend, neither of them were sure  _where_ the fantasy ended.


End file.
